Desire
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Sansa pays Petyr a visit to his bedroom late one night with only one thing on her mind. [WARNING: SMUT!] -Don't read if you don't like sexual material. Please read and review as I may turn this into a on going story depending on the response *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*


**Title:** Desire

 **Summary** : Sansa pays Petyr a visit to his bedroom late one night with only one thing on her mind. [WARNING: SMUT!] -Don't read if you don't like sexual material. Please read and review as I may turn this into a on going story depending on the response *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

 **Disclaimer/ Note from the author:** Petyr and Sansa are my fricken OTP! I am so obsessed with them and they consume my thoughts 24/7 haha. I had this idea ever since 4x08 and then after 5x04 I knew I definitely had to write it. I really hope people like it. Please read and review because I am DYING to hear what everyone thought ;) Paris xo

 **DatePublished:** 28 May, 2015 **[MY BIRTHDAY!]**

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2015

* * *

Sansa wrung her fingers nervously out in front of her, as she paced her bedroom floor. She sighed heavily and bit down hard onto her bottom lip. She already knew what she wanted to do, or rather what she was _dying_ to do; but working up the courage to actually do it, was proving more difficult than she had imagined.

Cursing under her breath, she picked up her oil lamp and headed down the darkened corridor. She had no idea what time it was- but she assumed that it must be getting close to midnight- judging by the fact that all of Winterfell had retired to their chambers for the night. She reached his door and exhaled a sharp breath into the cool night and shivered when she saw cold mist come out of her mouth. She knocked loudly and firmly onto the hard wooden door, before she had a chance to chicken out and retreat back to her own bedroom.

"Who is it?" He called out from inside his chambers.

"It's me...it's Sansa." She said, her voice quivering a little as she spoke.

"My dear, what's wrong?" Petyr asked once he had opened the door, placing both of his hands onto her shoulders firmly.

The feel of his strong hands on her body almost made her want to kiss him then and there. It took all her strength and willpower to resist the urge.

"May I come in? I would rather have this conversation in private."

Petyr searched her face with a worried expression, before nodding and allowing her to pass inside into his chambers. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the four post bed and she blushed deeply as dirty, unladylike thoughts started to fill her head. Usually she would _never_ think like that. _But Winter was coming._ She did not know how long it would last. She did not know if he would make it back to her in time before the roads became unbearable to travel. She did not know when she would get another chance to show him how much he meant to her. How much she craved his lips. How much she longed for his touch. _How much she desired him._

"Did anyone see you come to me?" He asked, snapping her back to reality, as he closed his bedroom door and locked it.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"It's not proper for a lady to be wandering the halls late at night, let alone going to a man's chambers. Especially since you are to wed Ramsay Bolton any day now. People talk, Sansa. If a servant saw you come to me, we could get into a lot of trouble for talking innocently and Roose might decide to call off your wedding to his son."

"I wish he would." she mumbled, looking down at the ground to avoid his eyes.

"Why? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"I do not love him."

"Sansa, some people do not have the liberty to marry who they love. Others fall in love after they've been married for some time."

"I will _never_ love him."

"And why do you say that? You hardly even know him. Maybe you should give him a chance first."

 _Because I love you!_ Sansa thought, wishing she had the courage to just tell him the truth.

"Lord Baelish _please_ don't make me marry him. I won't do it. Please, I am _begging_ you. I want to live a happy life. I have suffered enough in my short lifetime and forcing me to marry a complete _stranger_ whose family is responsible for the deaths of my own family is not the way that I envisioned my life being happy."

"Sansa, we have already spoken about this. Your marriage to Ramsay Bolton will solidify your hold on the North."

"The North is mine already. My family owned Winterfell-"

"I am not disagreeing with you, my dear but how do you suppose you hold onto your claim without the Boltons? Succession does not pass onto wives and daughters. The world we live in is _cruel_. I would rather see the rightful heir rule, than some bastard born male...but this is how it goes."

"Aunt Lysa ruled the Eyrie at the Vale."

"True, but her role was almost the same as Cersei's in Kingslanding. They rule as an interim until the next male heir is old enough to take over. In Lysa's case that was Robin. You do not have an a male heir."

"Those are stupid rules." Sansa said stubbornly, still avoiding his eyes.

Petyr titled her head up gently and looked into her tear filled eyes. "It pains me deeply to see you unhappy, Sansa and it pains me even more to know that you will be marrying Ramsay any day now."

" _Why?"_ she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You know why." Was all his reply to her as she searched his face for the answer.

"Tell me." She said softly, finally working up the courage to be strong enough to do what she had intended in the first place. She was determined not to leave his room without telling him the truth about how she really felt.

"I care about you a lot, Sansa. Surely you are aware of _my affection_ for you by now."

"Are you... _jealous_ that I'm soon to be Ramsay's wife?"

Petyr sighed heavily. "Any man would be jealous of Ramsay Bolton, Sansa."

"I don't care about the other men, Lord Baelish. Are _you_ jealous?" She repeated, searching his handsome face for the truth.

" _Of course, I am."_ He said taking her hands into his and squeezing them. "But there's nothings we can do-"

"-Marry me and we can rule the North together." She said cutting him off mid sentence.

Petyr frowned, a confused expression spread across his face. "You would rather marry a man who is old enough to be your father, than a young, handsome man who is your contemporary?"

Sansa inhaled a deep breath and quickly prayed to the Gods to give her the strength that she needed to continue.

"No," She said touching Petyr's heart with the palm of her hand and looking directly into his eyes. "I would rather marry the man that I _love,_ than the man that I _don't_."

Petyr was rendered speechless. _She was in love with him? He could not believe it! Surely he had misheard her._ But then she said it again.

"Lord Baelish, I love you." She said cupping his face.

 _Perhaps she was just manipulating him to get out of her marriage to Ramsay?_

Petyr pulled away from her quickly, taking a step back to distance himself. "It's getting late. I should retire to bed, I have a long ride ahead of me tomorrow and I leave at first light."

Sansa's eyes filled with tears. "You don't love me?"

"You know that I do, Sansa. I only want what's best for you."

 _"Then marry me."_ She begged, touching his face gently and searching his beautiful eyes.

"Even if I wanted too, I can't." he said, taking her hands from his face and dropping them down to her sides. "The Boltons hold Winterfell."

"I don't care about Winterfell, Lord Baelish, I _want_ you. I am in love with _you."_

Petyr laughed loudly. "How much wine did you have at dinner tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"I am not intoxicated!" She snapped angrily. "I know what I want. _I chose you, Petyr._ Winterfell means nothing to me without my family anyways."

"Winterfell was your home."

"And you are the man that I love." She said cupping his face tenderly and looking deeply into his gorgeous eyes. "I will follow you _anywhere_ you go. You are my _home_ now. You are my family."

"Sansa..." he said, backing away from her again.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" She asked, as tears burned painfully at her eyes. "That's why you don't want me."

"Sansa-"

"My mother is dead and yet you are still in love with her!" She cried out in disbelief, cutting him off mid sentence. "This is unbelievable! How could I be so _foolish_ to think that you could actually love me too?"

"Sansa-"

"I should go back to my bedroom now. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, I shan't keep you any longer. You need your rest." She said dryly, avoiding his face and heading towards the bedroom door.

Petyr grabbed her wrist firmly and spun her around to face him. "I did love your mother, Sansa." He said softly.

"Clearly you are _still_ in love with her-" Sansa said, before Petyr's lips cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Sansa moaned. She had been wanting to kiss him again, ever since she had spoken to him in the dungeons that afternoon. She had convinced him at super to ride out first thing in the morning, rather than leaving immediately as he had originally planned. She had been so relieved when he had agreed. Sansa had spent the rest of the evening convincing herself that she would tell him how she felt about him tonight before he rode out tomorrow.

Petyr pulled away and quickly searched her beautiful face. She frowned a little when she saw that he had regretted kissing her, but that would not deter her. She knew that he wanted this as much as she did, but his honour and duty to her were conflicting him. Sansa pulled him closer to her and kissed him again, more passionately this time. More forcefully than before. He moaned loudly and pinned her against his wooden bedroom door. Her eyes flickered open when his tongue entered her mouth. Her heart thumped louder against her chest, as butterflies filled the pit of her stomach. She had no idea what was going on in her body downstairs, but Petyr's kisses were making her so wet.

He pulled apart suddenly and ran a hand through his messy, unkempt hair. "We shouldn't do this."

His voice alone made her want to cum. There was something about the way he talked that always made her want to rip his clothes off.

"Why not?" She asked, cupping his face with both hands and staring directly into his eyes.

"Because I won't be able to stop."

Sansa blushed, before quickly replying. "And what if I don't want you to?"

Petyr bit down onto his bottom lip and smirked a little. "You shouldn't stay things like that to me. You shouldn't play games with me, Sansa."

She laughed loudly in disbelief. "You think I'm playing games with you?"

"I think you're manipulating me, so I break your marriage arrangement to Ramsay. So yes, I think you are playing games with me."

Sansa pulled at his arm roughly, to bring him closer to her. He was standing inches away from her when she slowly opened her coat to expose her naked body.

"Sansa..." He said softly, diverting his eyes away from her nakedness.

"I am not manipulating you, Lord Baelish. I love you and that will _not_ change whether I marry Ramsay Bolton or not." She said, tracing a finger down his chiseled jawline. "But if I am to marry him, I don't want my _first time_ to be with a stranger. I want it to be with the man that I love."

Petyr looked directly into her eyes for a minute, before turning away. "I can't. _I want to, Sansa_ , believe me. But this is wrong...It isn't right."

Sansa reached out for one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "Does this feel wrong?" she asked, staring directly into his eyes.

Petyr started to massage her breast with his hand, causing her breath to hitch in her chest. She closed her eyes instantly. Her chest beginning to heave up and down, as his fingers explored her naked flesh. She moaned loudly and arched her back against the wooden door when his thumb started flicking at her nipple.

"Lord Baelish..." She moaned. His lips surprised her with a hard kiss and she moaned again into his mouth as he continued to massage her now tender breast.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" He asked her, as he left a trail of hot kisses down her long neck and onto her bare chest.

"Yes." She moaned again, when his lips found her right breast. Petyr sucked and playfully bit at her nipple and her legs buckled. "Oh, Lord Baelish..."

"Petyr...Call me Petyr." He said, cupping her into his arms and carrying her over to his bed. He quickly discarded her coat and laid her onto the soft bed. He then started to take off his coat slowly. The anticipation was killing her. She sat up and pulled him over to her, causing him to smirk at the of realization _how much_ she wanted him. Her fingers working fast to rid him of his shirt. She threw it to the ground and started to explore his bare chest with her fingers. Her inexperienced hands wanting to become familiar with every inch of him. She planted a trail of hot kisses across his chest and and worked her way up to his chiseled jawline, as he straddled her body.

"I have wanted to do this every since you kissed me at the Eyrie." she said seductively, before reaching down to undo his pants.

Peytr laughed and pinned her hands down at each side of her body. _"Be patient, my love."_ He cooed. "I have wanted this for a long time too, but there is no need to rush. I want your first time to be passionate. Let me make love to you slowly."

He quickly kissed her lips before she could get a chance to protest. She closed her eyes and savored the passionate kiss, moaning loudly when his tongue entered her mouth and traced tiny circles around hers. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down closer to him.. she longed to fell his bare chest against her naked flesh, but he pulled apart quickly and started to kiss his way down her neck, chest, and stomach. Sansa's eyes snapped open when he reached her inner thighs, planting hot kisses around them and working his way slowly towards her clit. Petyr ran one of his fingers along her slit, and stopped at her hard nub.

"Oh Gods!" She screamed, arching her back and clutching onto Petyr tightly. His fingers began tracing circles along her clit and causing louder moans to escape her trembling lips. He smirked with satisfaction at the realization that _he_ was reason for her current enjoyment and satisfaction. He had dreamt of this moment for months, but he would've never acted on it had it not been for her advances. It didn't take long for her to become wet. He loved it that he was able to have that affect on her.

Petyr lowered his lips down and started to kiss around her clit. Her eyes snapped open instantly and she cried out his name loudly. Her legs were beginning to buckle. _She was loving this,_ he could see it by the way that she was shaking. He flicked his tongue around her hard nub, which elicited more louder moans.

"Petyr..." She begged. _"Make love to me..."_

He ignored her pleas and continued to explore her beautiful body. A free hand working its way back up to her breast to massage it as, he continued to kiss her below. That was all it took for her to completely lose it. She arched her back again, running her fingers through his hair quickly and tugging at it roughly.

"Petyr..." she repeated louder this time. "Stop teasing me..."

Hearing the desperation in her voice was enough to make him hard. He lifted himself up from her and started slowly undo his pants. Sansa half sat up on the bed, using her elbows to support herself as she waited in anticipation. She bit down hard onto her bottom lip and blushed quickly when she saw his manhood. _He was huge. How was it ever going to fit?_ Petyr smirked, he could tell that she was happy with what she saw. He pressed his warm naked body against hers and started to kiss her passionately.

"Are you ready, Sansa?" he whispered in her ear, when they had pulled apart for air.

"Yes, Petyr...make love to me." she said, tracing her finger along his jaw. He kissed her gently one more time, spread her legs open with his hands and placed himself at her entrance. He thrust his hips forward and plunged into her slowly, a small moan escaping his lips. Sansa moaned loudly, her head rolling back into the pillow as she arched her hips higher towards his.

"Am I hurting you, my love?" Ge asked, a little concerned.

"No..." She said, without opening her eyes. "Don't stop...I've wanted this for so long."

Petyr thrust into her again. A little harder this time, eliciting louder moans from the both of them. Sansa opened her eyes and lifted her head to meet his lips in a tender kiss.

She felt his body envelop hers. Skin on skin. His hands nudging her legs further apart. Instinctively she wrapped her ankles around his hips, digging her heels against his back and drawing him in closer to her. Again and again he thrust into her. Deeper and harder- each time varying his depth and his angle a little, just enough to keep her guessing; to keep driving her _crazy_. With each thrust, she moaned out his name and he loved it.

Sansa moaned when his lips found one of her breast again, engulfing it in his mouth and flicking her hard nipple from side to side with his tongue. Tears burned her eyes painfully as he continued to suck at it, tease it and tug at it with his mouth. The aching pain burning through her whole body. She pulled at a chunk of his hair and brought his face to hers, biting down hard onto his lips, as he moaned in delight against her. She wanted to hurt him. To inflict some kind of pain back onto him for making her ache so painfully.

He continued to thrust into her, faster and faster this time. _She could feel that she was close._ Any moment now and she would be experiencing her first orgasm of her life. _He couldn't be that much further off himself, could he?_

"Oh Gods!" mumbled as he thrust into her deeper. She held onto him tighter, her fingers digging into his back. _She was so close...how wasn't he there yet?_

"Stay with me, love." He said, before leaving a trail of kisses down the nape of her neck and chest.

She nodded and threw her head back in delight, digging her heels harder into his back for some sort of leverage.

"Say my name, Sansa." He whispered seductively, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Petyr…" She moaned against his neck, and again he thrust into her deeper. Harder. Stronger. "Oh Petyr…"

She was close. She could feel it. She didn't know how much more she would be able to take. And just like that the brink came…and with no warning…she was there. The pleasure finally taking over her, she came to her climax.

"PETYR!" she screamed out, holding onto him tightly as she arched her back. Sansa snapped opened her eyes in delight and looked into his beautiful eyes.

Hearing her scream his name as she reached her orgasm was all it took for him to almost get there himself. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard and fast until he too reached his own climax. Peytr pulled out and laid down next to her at her side. He pushed back a strand of her hair and tucked it gently behind her ears.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." He said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbow to face him. "That was amazing! We should've done this sooner!"

Petyr pulled her down towards him and kissed her lips tenderly. "I have wanted to do that for so long."

"Why didn't you then?" She asked, searching his handsome face.

"I thought you might see me as a sort of father figure? I am a lot older than you, Sansa. I didn't think you would ever see me as anything other than a friend."

She traced his lips with her fingers and pulled him in for another kiss. "I have wanted to sleep with you ever since you kissed me at Eyrie." she said softly. "You have consumed my thoughts since that day."

 _-x-_

"Do you still think about her?" Sansa asked, tracing imaginary circles onto Petyr's bare chest. "My mum, I mean. Do you ever think about her?"

They were lying in his bed, listening to the crackling fire when she was overcome with a persistent thought. Although she dreaded his answer, the nagging jealousy burned at her brain.

"I did for a long time, but I haven't thought of her in awhile, Sansa. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you were picturing _her_ instead of me while we were.." She said softly, trying her best to contain the jealousy that was very apparent in her voice. "It's okay if you did...You loved her _for years_ and I know it must've been hard for you to see her with my father."

Petyr tilted her chin up towards him with his index finger and looked directly into her beautiful eyes. "I loved your mother for the most of my life, Sansa, but tonight I was only thinking about _you._ I've told you this before... _you are more beautiful than she ever was._ Only a _fool_ would be thinking of another while he was making love to you."

Sansa smiled and Petyr lowered his head to meet her half way for a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Petyr Baelish." She said softly, when they pulled apart.

"And I love you, Sansa Stark." He said before crushing his lips against hers in another forceful, passionate kiss.

 _Winter was coming._ She did not know how long it would last. She did not know if he would make it back to her in time before the roads became unbearable to travel. She did not know when she would get another chance to show him how much he meant to her. How much she craved his lips. How much she longed for his touch. How much she desired him. How much she wished that she could marry him instead of Ramsay Bolton. _How much she wanted to stay in his arms like this forever._

But in the morning, reality would set in. The sun would rise and with first light Petyr would ride out from Winterfell back to Kingslanding to meet with Cersei and she would be forced to make wedding preparations to another man. A man that she did not love. _A man that was not Petyr Baelish._

But for now, she had tonight and she would cherish every second that spent lying there in his safe, strong arms because he truly had her heart and everything at the moment was just _perfect._

 _-x- The End -x-_

 **Author's Note:**

I spent my birthday writing this, so reviews would be much appreciated! _Pretty please?_ This one shot may or may not turn into a multi-chapter fic depending on the reviews and the response, so if you want to read more...review, review, review ;)

Paris xo


End file.
